grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Makina Irisu
Makina Irisu (入巣蒔菜, Irisu Makina) is a first-year student at Mihama Academy. She is an innocent and carefree girl. For some unexplainable reasons, it’s hard to understand her personality. In general, she can be explained in one word, “Fool”, but sometimes her speech and behavior make people shed cold sweat. For those reasons, most of people who talk with her for 5 minutes will say “This girl is awful”. She adores Yuuji as a brother and Amane as a sister. She calls Yuuji “Onii-chan”. Although she has her own room in the dormitory, she always stays in Amane’s room. Because of her parents' work, she stayed in foreign countries until she was 6 so she can speak English. Her family is rumored to be a large financial clique which controls the underworld of Japan, but rarely people know the unhappiness which she suffered for being born in such a troublesome family. Makina used to be the successor of Irisu family but her inheritance was transferred to her younger sister, Sarina Irisu , after she suffered a mental shock in an accident. Despite all of that, she still has 70 million yen as her own property. Appearance Makina is a short girl with a fairly childish appearance for her age. She has light brown hair that she wears in pigtails tied up by a pair of blue ribbons. She always wears knee-socks with 2 different colors. She has a fairly small chest (which she likes to puff out in an attempt to over-exaggerate its size), and she often wears a fairly wide-eyed child-like expression on her face. Personality Makina is extremely shy around anyone she has not gotten to know. She tries to avoid people so they don't grow to hate her. When she befriends someone she shows them her energetic, childish side. After getting to know Yuuji she becomes much more energetic and starts acting like a mini-drill sergeant. She and Sachi start getting influenced by Yuuji's personality and actions soon after he transfers in. Both start acting slutty and start using a cold drill sergeant attitude at times. She also learns some self-defense moves from Yuuji. Makina spends most of her time in Amane's room and always pestering her for dinner. She loves to harass her classmates, especially Michiru. Overall, after Yuuji's arrival at Mihama Academy, she gets along with all her classmates including Yumiko, in a way. Background At a young age, Makina was considered a genius child. However, eight years before Yuuji Kazami transferred to Mihama Academy, she was the victim of a kidnapping when her father, Masataka Irisu, discovered instances of political corruption happening within their family. Makina was kidnapped and a ransom note was sent to Masataka. Masataka went to deliver the money, only to be shot to death right in front of Makina. Unfortunately for the Irisu main family, the kidnapping was left to the branch family. The branch family took the opportunity and left her there. She is then remained tied up next to her father's dead body for six days before being rescued. After her rescue, she was left in an uncommunicative state, taking her three years before she was even able to respond to basic yes or no questions, another two before she could put her thoughts into coherent words, and one more year before she was able to express normal human emotion again. The branch family made it seem like she was still in the hospital and sent her to Mihama Academy in secret so she couldn't become the next heir, allowing her sister, Sarina Irisu, to become the next heir. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Makina Irisu '' Gallery See Makina Irisu/Image Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females